Toujours Pur
by Sybil Vellvet
Summary: Acerca de como Regulus A. Black comienza a comprender el significado que conlleva portar un noble apellido y pertenecer a un linaje de magos de sangre pura.


**_Advertencias: _**Esto es un fic que escribí hace un tiempo, y que lo dejé varado por motivos de la RL. Se me dio por publicarlo ahora en con la esperanza de no dejarlo varado de nuevo |D. Sólo que he trascendido por muchos fandoms y es posible que me demore bastante en escribir otro capítulo. La idea era escribir una serie de one-shots, drabbles, etc acerca de la Familia Black desde el punto de vista de Regulus a medida que pasan los años, hasta que decide convertirse en mortífago, culminando como ya sabemos que culmina. Cada capítulo no es una continuación del otro, es decir es una colección de "fics" dentro de un gran fic. O sea que es muy probable que no hay un _to be continue... _a menos que me exceda en palabrerío y no me quede más opción que tener dividirlos.

Tampoco hay un número predeterminado de capítulos, eso lo deciden las ideas que vayan fluyendo en mi cabeza. Ahora, los dejo para que leen si gustan. Y si leen, dejen reviews ¿siii? *puppy eyes*

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter le pertenece a _Jotaka_ Rowling (vaya novedad) y debería haberme pertenecido a mí, porque el Sirius/Remus sería canon, y el Sirius/Regulus también. Tampoco existiría ese burdo epílogo, que es asquerosito.

* * *

_**"Toujours Pur"**_

Regulus era todavía muy pequeño como para comprender el verdadero significado que conllevaba portar el apellido Black, y difícilmente entendía la magnitud que existía entre la división de los que seguían la línea de la pureza, y el resto que era escoria.  
Cuando Regulus apenas acababa de cumplir los siete años, solo se preocupaba por divertirse y jugar a enarbolar una varita de la que solo salían chispas de colores verde y plateadas.

-Esos colores... ya me aburren -espetó vagamente un niño de bellas facciones, cabello negro azulado y de unas brillantes pupilas grisáceas. Estaba repantigado cómodamente sobre una butaca bizantina, de mullidos almohadones verde musgo. Los pies reposaban sobre el escritorio de su padre, del otro lado reinaba una enorme silla que para Sirius parecía un trono de un mago tenebroso. Forrada con terciopelo verde y con labrados negros sobre la oscura madera de roble añejo, imploraba temor y respeto. Su padre les tenía casi prohibido que jugaran en el salón, habían muchas reliquias allí. Reliquias que tanto para Sirius como para Regulus, eran espeluznantes.

-Aborrezco el excéntrico gusto de nuestra familia, da miedo. ¿Te has fijado la expresión que tiene la madre de Kreacher?, parece que la estaban torturando al momento de decapitar...-

Pero Sirius no pudo terminar su frase. Las grisáceas pupilas de su hermano menor comenzaban a anegarse de lágrimas, y su expresión suplicante le daba a entender que ya no quería seguir oyendo aquellos comentarios.  
Sirius vaciló un poco, debatiéndose que hacer con aquella mirada suplicante de su hermano. Al final esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, se incorporó de la butaca y caminó por el lúgubre recinto observando los muros como si se encontrara en una especie de museo.

-A veces pienso que no pertenezco a esta familia, ¡no me dejan hacer nada!. Y tu eres un bebito llorón que hace caso a todo lo que _mami_ dice. Como tu hermano mayor, es mi deber enseñarte a desobedecer las órdenes de nuestra madre -su socarrona mirada, divertida e impávida, se quedó fija en el tapiz que decoraba el salón. El árbol genealógico, bordado con hilos de oro, se imponía ante todo en aquel enorme salón.  
Sirius se acercó más hasta pegar su nariz al tapiz, justo donde se encontraba su nombre. Se apartó un poco y apoyó su dedo índice con rigidez sobre el mismo.

-Ese soy yo, el nombre más bonito escrito en el tapiz -dijo con tono burlón. Ladeó la cabeza un poco y mirando con soberana altanería, enarcó las cejas estudiando a su hermano, cuyas vidriosas pupilas habían vuelto a la normalidad y ahora se dedicaban a contemplar el imponente tapiz.

-¿Yo también estoy ahí? -inquirió con suma inocencia. Sirius chasqueó con la lengua y soltó una risotada que resonó en todo el recinto.

-¡Pero que tonto eres, _Reggie_!, claro que también estás, mira -deslizó su dedo índice hacia la derecha, y ahora permaneció rígido en las letras que rezaban el nombre de su hermano: Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Su mirada, sin embargo no estaba apreciando aquel nombre, sino el escudo familiar que se imponía por encima del tapiz.  
Dos perros formaban parte del mismo, dos estrellas, y una espada condecoraba el centro del ostentoso escudo, tan preciado por todos los miembros de la familia Black. Y debajo del mismo una frase en francés, de la que Sirius conocía muy bien su significado. Realizó una mueca despectiva leyendo entre líneas aquella frase sin despegar casi los labios, detonando una amarga expresión.

Porque no hacía falta tener edad suficiente para comprobar por su propia cuenta que los pensamientos de su familia eran extremistas.  
Lo supo cuando conoció a su prima Bellatrix, cuando comenzó a comprender las palabras y el complicado mundo de los adultos. Su prima le llevaba unos cuantos años en edad, y a Sirius le daba la sensación de que estaba completamente desquiciada, por lo que albergaba la esperanza de encontrar en su hermano algo de compañía en medio de tanta alimaña y gente oscura.

Volvió a mirar al pequeño Regulus. Ya no enarbolaba su varita, la había dejado caer en el piso, y ésta rodó hasta chocar con las patas del escritorio. Una sonrisa de alivio asomaba en sus labios ahora que Sirius le había confirmado que él también figuraba en ese excéntrico árbol genealógico. Sin embargo, los espacios negruzcos que parecían quemaduras de coletas de cigarrillos, pasaron desapercibidos bajo los ojos del niño.

Sirius se apartó del tapiz y se se echó panza arriba en el piso prolijamente alfombrado con las manos en la nuca, con una expresión impaciente cargada de ansias de algo.

-Tengo muchas ganas de ir a Hogwarts... así no tendré que permanecer tanto tiempo en esta casa de locos -suspiró entrecerrando los ojos. Regulus se apartó de su lado y se volvió hacia el sitio donde había ido a parar su varita de juguete. La contempló un momento, y luego apuntó con la misma a su hermano mayor, quién le devolvió una mirada incrédula.

-¿Piensas lanzarme un maleficio, _Reggie_? Las chispas de colores no te servirán -se burló con cinismo. Pero el cejo fruncido de su hermano le produjo cierta curiosidad, ¿estaba ya aprendiendo a comportarse como todo un Black?

-Mamá dice que no debes hablar así. Eres malo, Sirius -bramó Regulus, entre asustado y enojado. A Sirius no le hubiese dado demasiada importancia, si no fuera porque oyó de los labios de su hermano la palabra _"mamá"_.

-¡Cállate, Regulus, tú no entiendes nada! -le espetó levantando un poco el tono de voz. Ésto hizo rezagar un poco al más pequeño de los Black, que retrocedió unos pasos y vaciló bajando la varita. Sirius acababa de ponerse de pie y su mirada lo intimidaba.  
Se oyeron unos pasos que ascendían por unas alfombradas escaleras, a continuación el sonido se incrementó por un corredor externo, y tras agudizar un poco el oído, oyeron que los mismos pasos se aproximaban al reciento que ambos hermanos ocupaban.

-¡Que ha dicho tu padre, Sirius! -la chillona y severa voz de Walburga acaba de irrumpir en el salón. Su cetrino semblante encolerizado produjo un cosquilleo de nerviosismo en la panza de Regulus, pero no en Sirius, que permaneció rígido y sin mostrarse perturbado.

-¿Ahora qué? -indagó con atrevimiento. Se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada solemne a su madre. Las oscuras pupilas de la señora Black centellaron furiosas al notar aquella pizca de socarronería imprudente de su primogénito, y caminó sin vacilar unos pasos hasta asegurarse de estar lo suficientemente cerca de su hijo, para obligarlo a levantar la mirada.

-No me obligues a poner en alto la varita otra vez, Sirius Black -amenazó mostrando una hilera de dientes que detonaban peligro, y sin esperar una contestación, añadió:

-Tu padre ha dicho que no quiere verte merodear por aquí -dictaminó con adversión. Sirius podía sentir el odio que emanaba de las pupilas de aquella mujer.

-Bueno... -musitó relajando un poco la expresión, vacilando como si fuera a sonreír. -No se si lo has notado, pero él no se encuentra aquí, de manera que no puede verme ¿cierto? -indagó como si acabara de desentrañar un enigma.  
A continuación, sucedió lo que Sirius se esperaba. Su madre sacó la varita, y enarbolándola con ímpetu, lanzó un maleficio que impactó en el pecho de su hijo impulsándolo hasta chocar contra la pared, ocasionando un ruido seco.  
El chico se tambaleó un poco y se sujetó el pecho, tociendo mientras una sonrisa triunfante asomaba discretamente en su rostro cubierto por una fina cortina de cabello negro azulado.

-Márchate ahora mismo a tu habitación, no quiero verte en todo el día -farfulló furiosa. Sirius cruzó a grandes zancadas el rellano, pero no respondiendo a la orden directa de su madre, sino al hecho de que no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

-Te lo dejo a tu suerte, Regulus, seguro que te va mejor que a mí -comentó dicaz. El último tramo de la sala lo cruzó dando un salto y luego se marchó corriendo por el corredor dejando sonar una carcajada mordaz que despertó comentarios desdeñosos de los retratos del piso inferior, y por último el samblaje de la puerta de su alcoba al cerrarse con brusquedad.

Regulus había contemplado aquella grotesca escena sin pudores, acostumbrado a los enfrentamientos entre madre e hijo. Pero por dentro sentía algo de culpa, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que desviar su mirada nuevamente hacia el tapiz, esta vez hacia la parte superior del mismo donde se encontraba el escudo.  
Walburga advirtió el interés del chico por aquella decoración, y casi por primera vez, su semblante se ablandó un poco.

Se acercó con paso ceremonioso hacia su hijo menor, y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros del niño.

-¿Sabes que es eso? -inquirió contemplando con orgullo desmedido el prestigioso tapiz. Regulus asintió levemente, pero no articuló palabra. Se fijó luego en la frase que rezaba debajo de la espada.

-¿Que es "_Toujours Pur_"? -inquirió con una pronunciación bastante sofisticada del idioma pese a su temprana edad. Walburga sonrió complacida y presionó los hombros de su hijo, encantada con aquella pregunta.

-Eso es lo que nosotros somos, Regulus. Está escrita en francés, y significa "Siempre Puros" -explicó con un tono de voz suave y sutil, que no era propio de ella.  
Con un parsimonioso movimiento, obligó a Regulus a voltearse, para que la mirara y oyera con atención.

-Nunca debes olvidar el significado de la Sangre. Somos una familia prestigiosa de magos de linaje puro. Los Black somos magos de Sangre Pura, y tenemos que estar muy orgullosos de pertenecer a una estirpe de magos auténtica -

Regulus permaneció atento a cada palabra de su madre, como si estuviera estudiándolas. Volvió a darse la vuelta, las manos de su madre deslizaron por sus hombros hasta apartarse, y volvió a releer aquella frase que la volvía a contemplar con sumo interés.

_"Toujours Pur"_

Quizás Regulus era demasiado pequeño todavía, cuya única preocupación era jugar a enarbolar una varita que desprendía destellos de colores, pero podía comprender que significaba portar aquel apellido, y que el pertenecer a una familia tan prestigiosa, requería la adquisición de una doctrina extremista de la que ningún miembro podía escapar, al menos si quería continuar formando parte de Antiquísima Familia Black.


End file.
